For Whom The Blind Tolls
by Mastershake178
Summary: Starring The Mole! The Mole goes on a walk, which we all know won't bode well. This story really has a HTF feel to it, and has more deaths then you can shake a stick at. Thanks to Lily-Max for the inspiration for the end of this story.


**I've been wanting to do this for some time now. Watch as The Mole causes a whole bunch of accidents.**

**Happy Tree Friends **

in

**For Whom The Blind Tolls**

Starring

**The Mole**

* * *

In the park...

The Mole was walking through the park, while various Happy Tree Friends played in the background. The Mole then walked towards the duck pond. Cuddles was there, feeding bread to the ducks.

"Hey, Mole. Want to feed bread to some ducks?" Cuddles asked. The Mole stood there, pondering for a few seconds. After a while, The Mole nodded his head, agreeing. Cuddles then gave The Mole some crumbled up bread. The Mole accidently threw the bread Cuddles way. Without warning, the ducks suddenly flew up towards him, and started eating the poor bunny, as blood, organs and grey matter flew all over the place, staining the ground. The Mole didn't notice this, and started to make his way out of the park.

The Mole then made his way out of the park, and onto the sidewalk of the city. The Mole then proceeded to walk into the crosswalk, while the light was green. At this point, Flippy came driving by, and suddenly saw The Mole. Flippy gasped, and quickly swerved to avoid impact with the blind mole...right into a building. The poor bear was ejected from the seat, and smacked right into the side of the building, dead. His body then slowly started to slide down, as a line of blood followed him. He eventually touched the ground, where a pool of blood started to form underneath him.

The Mole then walked into an alley, where Lifty and Shifty were. "Hey! It's that blind guy!" Shifty shouted, gaining the attention of Lifty.

"Let's swipe his wallet!" Lifty replied, before the two started to laugh.

The two raccoons started to surround The Mole, and Shifty was about to grab his wallet, when The Mole mistakened Lifty for a garbage can. The Mole pried Lifty's mouth open, and shoved in a wad of tissue papers. Apparently The Mole was suffering from a nasty cold. Lifty then started to choke on the papers. Eventually, the raccoon's head exploded as blood and brains chunks flew around. Shifty simply stared in horror, before The Mole accidently shoved his walking stick in Shifty's eye. When The Mole pulled out his stick, Shifty's brain was impaled on it. The other raccoon then suffered the same fate as his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a construction site...

Nutty, our favorite candy addicted squirrel, couldn't hold his bladder anymore. He immediately made a mad dash towards an porta-potty at the construction yard. The Mole then came by, and accidently knocked over the porta-potty, causing it to roll underneath a bulldozer. The bulldozer then sprang to life, as Handy accidently ran over the porta-potty, resulting in a shower of red, yellow and brown.

"What the?" Handy asked himself. Upon saying this, the blood, urine and fecile matter blocked his window, as he started to drive towards the street, just as Disco Bear came driving by. "Holy shi-" Disco Bear got out, before the bulldozer started to carry him away...off a cliff, right into the beach.

* * *

"Oh no! Look at this mess!" Petunia shouted, as she looked at the mess on the beach. Apparently, some one had littered on it, severely. "Yarr, forget about it. I'm going ho-..." Russell stopped, when he looked up in the sky. "What?" Petunia said. The blue skunk then looked up as well. The car and bulldozer were falling towards them. "Aww...fu-" Russell didn't finish. Petunia, Disco Bear, Handy and Russell all died when the vehicles made contact with the beach.

* * *

The Mole then made his way to the mall, as Mime came on in, carelessly eating steak, with a fork and steak knife, while riding a unicycle. Mime then dropped his utensils. The Mole heard this, and picked it up, and started to give him back the utensils, but accidently wrenched the fork in his neck, and stabbed the knife in his stomach. The Mole then started to walk off, accidently bumping into the knife hard, causing it to spin around Mime's body. Mime's organs began to fall out, before Mime went limp, and fell off his unicycle. The Mole then started to walk away in the distance, completly oblivious to the deaths he had caused. The Mole was then hit by a car. The driver turned out to be Flaky, who was shaking nervously, spreading her dandruff all over the car, while a label on the top of the car stated "Student Driver". Flaky then proceeded to faint inside her car.

* * *

_Don't let The Mole out for a walk. Less bodies for Lumpy to bury._

* * *

Hopefully, this one will be much better then my other ones. By the way. The student driver gag was inspired by Lily-Max's story, Mini Stories of Doom.

* * *


End file.
